macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Esbeliben Reguld Battle Pod
=Zentraedi Esbeliben Regult Battlepod= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Esbeliben Regult Battlepod is the standard tactical mecha of the Zentraedi forces. Without exception, every Zentran and Meltran soldier is taught how to pilot and fight with this particular mecha regardless of what their regular assigned mecha is. Despite its light armour and low speed it is a capable weapons platform able to undertake almost any role the Zentraedi decide to set it too. However its light armour does mean it is quickly damaged or destroyed in combat meaning the Zentraedi use the tactic of Blitzkrieg against their opponents. There can not be a more terrifying sight than to see thousands of Regults charging over the horizon. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *'Esbeliben Regult': The standard Tactical Battlepod of the Zentraedi Forces. *'Scout Regult': A reconnaissance version with added sensors and striped of all weapons. *'Light Artillery Regult': A short range missile launcher version. *'Heavy Artillery Regult': A long range missile launcher version Class: Zentraedi Tactical Battlepod Manufacturer: Esbeliben Factory Satellite Crew: One pilot wearing Light Zentraedi Armour MDC BY LOCATION: Particle Beam Cannon's (2) 30 each Laser guns (top) (2) 15 each Auto cannons (2) 15 each (1) Sensor Eye 30 (2) Legs (2) 80 each (3) Engine thrusters (2) 70 each (4) Main Body 100 NOTES: #Destroying the Sensor Eye will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of one or both of the Leg's will render the Mecha immobile in an atmosphere. #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed of the Regult in space by 50%. Destroying both thrusters will render the mecha immobile. #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the Mecha, probably killing the pilot as well. SPEEDS: RUNNING: 175 mph LEAPING: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING IN SPACE: 650 mph STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 50 ft (15.2 m) WIDTH: 26.2 ft (8 m) LENGTH: 27.2 ft (8.3 m) WEIGHT: 37 ton's. (Plus Pilot) PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 40 POWER PLANT: 1.3 GGV class Esbeliben Thermonuclear Reactor WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'DUAL MOUNTED PARTICLE BEAM CANNONS: (2)' The main weapon of the Regult, and its deadliest. This rapid firing Beam Cannons expend massive amounts of energy in a single blast to deliver a powerful punch for a primary weapon. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha/Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to pilots number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'SMALL BORE ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASER'S: (2)' The top rear mounted weapons are the only defense Regult has against an attack from the rear. They are primarily designed for attacking Aircraft. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 4D8 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'SMALL BORE ANTI-PERSONNEL CANNONS: (2) '''The front mounted cannons are the secondary weapons to the Particle Beam Cannons and are also used against small targets on the ground. Namely those of Micronian scale. #*'Primary Purpose': Assault #*'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Personnel #*'RANGE:' 2000 feet (600 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 3D6 #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' 1000 rounds per cannon. A single burst is 10 rounds (100 bursts) #'SHORT''' RANGE' MISSILE LAUNCHER: '''The Light Artillery Regult carriers on top of the Mecha a Short Range Missile launcher containing 24 missiles. This version of the Regult is used in a light support role to units of regular Regults. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'MISSILE TYPE:' Any short range missile #*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type #*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-24 missiles #*'PAYLOAD:' 24 missiles #'LONG''' RANGE' MISSILE LAUNCHER: '''The top mounted Long Range Missile Launcher variation is one of the rarest versions of the Regult, and only used as and when necessary. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'MISSILE TYPE:' Heavy warhead Long range missile #*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type #*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-2 missiles #*'PAYLOAD:' 4 missiles #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' Due to its lack of arms the Regult is very limited in its Hand to Hand combat abilities. However it's powerful legs can cause considerable damage to Mecha if it is able to kick them. '''DAMAGE:' #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE REGULT: *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The Regult is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The forward view screen of the Regult allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: INFRARED: ''Scout Version only' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Scout version only' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of the Regult by the enemy, the pilot can activate self-destruct system, which will cause the Mecha to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will automatically be killed if still aboard. ---- COMBAT BONUSES REGULT TRAINING: '''BASIC REGULT COMBAT TRAINING' *Training for all Zentraedi personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 to strike. *Parry not possible *+1 to dodge *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED REGULT COMBAT TRAINING *Training for all Zentraedi personnel. *2 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+2 to strike. *Parry not possible *+3 to dodge *+2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.